Our Future
by Hart2003
Summary: Sometimes the last moments you share with loved ones can be painful, powerful, depressing. Sometimes it can be filled with denial. Sometimes with love.
**A/N: Well. I'm sorry for this in advance. I'm evil, I had an idea. Well, now that that's out of the way, let's ramble for a couple hundred words about my life that literally no one cares about. Drama is over, the show went really well, we sold out, blah, blah, blah. In case you don't know, I have a tumblr (yipee!) go follow me there, I'm under the name Hart2003, nothing new. So anyways, spring break is coming up and I'm doing absolutely nothing because I ha** **ve no life. And oh my god my smoke alarm is going off, am I going to die? Okay, it stopped. Anyways, here is [insert title here I literally don't know what I'm going to name this which may prove as a slight issue in the future.] UPDATE KINDA-ISH: Before you start, I would like to thank my friend Taylor, she always helps out with stuff like this. I text her the story and am just like "HELP WHAT EVEN IS THIS? YES? NO? UPLOAD? And she's probably going to come up with the story's title because I am inept.**

* * *

"No, no, no...Isabel, love, i-it's not supposed to end like this," Dell's voice cracked as he watched the love of his life slowly bleed to death. The worst part was, he couldn't do anything to stop it. "The others are coming, t-they can help."

"How exactly... how exactly is it supposed to end then?" Isabella willed her heavy eyelids to stay open.

Dell looked in awe at the dying girl in his lap, "What?"

"Tell me. Tell me what you had planned for us, our future," tears rimmed her holographic eyes.

Dell let out a shaky breath, "I had a lot planned. We would go to college together, somewhere nice. Maybe somewhere up north, I know you love the snow," Isabella let out what was most likely a laugh, but turned out as a bloody cough, "Share an apartment near campus. Every break or extended weekend we could go see the others- I doubt they'll want to be somewhere cold, whenever it dips to 60° everyone starts complaining." Dell let out a sad laugh. His tears dripped from his face onto Isabella's.

"Did you really have that-" Cough. "-all-" Cough. "-planned?"

Dell smiled and looked at the girl beneath him, "Some of it- yes."

Isabella nodded weakly, "Tell me more."

Dell inhaled deeply as the tears stung his own cuts and bruises, "Well, maybe after college- defiantly after college- I would propose. You don't like flashy, so maybe during a holiday. Christmas," he nodded to himself, "Yeah, Christmas sounds good."

Isabella chuckled watching Dell plan what would have been their future.

"Maybe we could get married in Hawaii, I know how you love it there, doll," Dell looked down to see Isabella weakly smiling up at him. "I'm thinking multiple places for our honeymoon. First we could go to Italy, France, then Tokyo. We can live in New York. You always say how you want to explore, get out of this place," Dell cupped Isabella's face with his hands.

"A couple years later we could have kids. I know how much you love them. God, I would be a horrible dad. But you, doll, you'd be perfect. Funny, caring, generous, witty, I could go on and on. But imagine it, doll, mini versions of you running around. How many? I'd love to have 36 if they were all like you."

Isabella chuckled weakly beneath him. "I would never have 36 kids."

Dell looked at her, completely forgetting what was happening. He snapped back into planning, "Two boys, two girls, keep it balanced. I like the names Max and Ryan for the boys. Maybe Elizabeth and Alyson for the girls. Yeah, I like that, Max, Elizabeth, Alyson, and Ryan," he gasped a little, "Twins." His eyes lit up, "Can you imagine that? Ah, that would be so cute. Little toddlers running around together. A mesh of us. They would have your eyes and nose, auburn hair, and a merge of our skin tones."

Dell looked down at Isabella, she was going. He only had a matter of minutes.

"We would grow old together. We'd probably be the old couple that somehow stayed together for just about forever. Maybe then, just maybe, in the slimmest chance, would I let you leave me. You know what? No. I'm never letting you leave me. Ever."

Isabella laughed a little, then coughed, laughed some more, coughed a bit more, on and on.

Dell sat her up, her back was supported by his arm, "You hear me? Never. Not. Ever. Don't you-" He got chocked on his own words, "Don't you ever forget that."

"I won't." She croaked.

She pulled him in for one last kiss. The kiss that would last for 6 months. For at the end of those six months, Dell Philby is just a name on a tombstone.

* * *

 **A/N: oops(not oops i literally have no soul and i may or may not steal and sell them to satan for my own personal uses) (i prefer selling hampster souls, they're really valuable for some reason) Now that we got that out of the way, make sure to leave a review and like or whatever. It seriously makes my day you guys are the sweetest. I'm once again uploading from my phone (the computer is so far and i'm already in bed) so I'm not proof reading so I probably spelled "the" wrong or whatever. Anywhays, review, like, follow me on this and tumblr, I have a killer feed. (yes i just said "killer" if you have a problem with that fight me, right here right now)**


End file.
